fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Borg Collective/Background
This page lists the known history of the [[Borg Collective|'Borg Collective']]. This includes certain details from Star Trek beta-canon that does not conflict with events from the primary canon of the Star Trek TV shows or films. As such, no details of the Borg's origins have been included as there are multiple conflicting accounts of the collective's genesis in beta-canon. Distant Past * Circa 200,000 years BC - According to both Q and the El-Aurian known as Guinan, the Borg are believed to have been operating during this period and may be the point at which they developed cybernetic technology to enhance themselves. * Circa 110,000 BC - The Borg assimilate the Hirogen homeworld and most of its people. The surviving Hirogen are reduced to a nomadic lifestyle of hunting other beings to preserve their way of life. * Circa 97,710 BC - The Borg Collective deploys a fleet to assimilate the planet Trilex in the Beta Quadrant. The fleet is destroyed when the inhabitants of Trilex purposefully cause their home star to go supernova, wiping themselves out and the Borg invasion force. Unknown dates * The Borg encounter the beings known as the Preservers. It is unknown if any Preservers or their technology was assimilated. * The Borg encounter a probe of alien origin but fail to assimilate it. However, they learn of the probe's point of origin and eventually arrive at the homeworld of the probe's creators. While millions of the Creators are slaughtered during the invasion, the Borg fail to assimilate the species or their planet. 15th century * 1484 - By this time, the Borg Collective has assimilated a handful of star systems in the Delta Quadrant. The Vaadwaur Supremacy are aware of the Borg, but consider them to only be a minor nuisance. 21st century * 2063 - A group of Borg from the 24th century arrive in this time to prevent Humanity's first contact with the Vulcans, erasing the Federation from existence and making Earth more vulnerable to assimilation. However, the Borg sphere is destroyed by the USS Enterprise-E before Zefram Cochrane is killed or his warpship is destroyed. While a contingent of Borg beam aboard the Enterprise and attempt to take over the ship, they are killed when the Borg Queen is exposed to warp plasma coolant and her organics are liquefied. 22nd century 2145 * After assimilating thirteen Delta Quadrant races, the collective learns of the Omega molecule (Particle 010 to the Borg). The Borg believed the Omega to exist in a flawless state and regarded it with near-reverence and all Borg were ordered to assimilate it at any cost. They managed to synthesize a relatively stable single molecule of Omega, which resulted to the destruction of 29 Borg vessels and 600,000 drones. They designed a harmonic resonance chamber that could theoretically stabilize the molecule, but never had enough Boronite to synthesize more Omega molecules. 2153 * Debris from the Borg sphere that was destroyed in 2063 is discovered in the Arctic Circle by United Earth archaeologists. Among the debris are two drones that regenerate and revive, assimilating the Arctic One team and their transport. The Borg then leave Earth in order to return to the Delta Quadrant. ** The assimilated Arctic One transport, now armed, attacks a Tarkalean ship, crippling it and assimilating its crew. When the ship is intercepted by the Enterprise NX-01, it disengages and allows Enterprise to beam two partially-assimilated Tarkaleans aboard. These new drones attempt to assimilate the ship, but are vented out into space. ** When the Enterprise catches up to the Borg transport, Captain Jonathan Archer and Lt. Malcolm Reed beam aboard in the hopes of rescuing the captured archaeologists and Tarkaleans. By this point, however, all of them have been fully assimilated and are beyond saving. After Archer and Reed return to Enterprise, the Borg transport is destroyed with a volley of spatial torpedoes. ** During this incident, Dr. Phlox was injected with Borg nanoprobes and almost succumbed to their group consciousness before managing to cure himself. During that time, he recalled a numerical sequence that the Borg had managed to transmit to the Delta Quadrant, but it would take over two hundred years to arrive. 23rd century * Circa 2265 - The Borg assimilate the El-Aurian homeworld and most of its people. A few thousand El-Aurians survive and scatter throughout the galaxy. * 2268 - A Borg vessel exploring the Alpha Quadrant discovers a Klingon escape pod only to find it full of tribbles. As the Borg experiment on the newly-assimilated tribbles, the drones carrying out the experimentation begin to malfunction as the tribbles trigger emotional responses. The afflicted drones begin to resist the collective consciousness and refuse to harm the tribbles any further. The series of malfunctions among the drones triggers the ship to self-destruct. 24th century 2353 * A Borg cube in the Beta Quadrant detects the Human vessel USS Raven, manned by the Hansen family. The vessel is ignored and the cube eventually returns to the Delta Quadrant, but the Raven follows in its wake and the Hansens continue to track the cube for the next three years. 2356 * The USS Raven passes through an ionized particle storm and its multi-adaptive shielding goes offline. This allows the Borg cube that the Hansens were tracking to detect them and regard them as a possible threat. Magnus and Erin Hansen, as well as their young daughter Annika, are assimilated. The Raven is partially assimilated before it is discarded on a planet in B'omar space. 2361 * Annika Hansen, who had been assimilated five years previously, emerges from her maturation chamber as a fully-developed drone. She is given the designation Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01. 2362 * A Borg cube is operating just beyond the border of the United Federation of Planets when it encounters and assimilates the USS Tombaugh. 2364 * The Borg attack and assimilate several Federation and Romulan outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. 2365 * Official first contact is made between the Borg Collective and the Federation when a cube encounters the USS Enterprise-D in System J-25. During the encounter, the Borg ship carves out a section of the Enterprise's hull to analyze and assimilate its technology. Eighteen Enterprise crew members are believed to have been killed in the extracted section of the hull, but may have been assimilated. ** The Enterprise-D is returned to the Alpha Quadrant by Q, but the Borg Collective has obtained enough information about the Federation to consider it worthy of assimilation. The cube which attacked the Enterprise begins a long journey towards Federation space. 2366 * The Borg enter Federation space and begin their invasion by assimilating the border colony of New Providence. ** Two days following the destruction of New Providence, the Borg encounter the freighter USS Lalo. The ship is presumed destroyed by Starfleet. ** The USS Enterprise-D engages the Borg cube near the Paulson Nebula and Captain Jean-Luc Picard is kidnapped and assimilated, becoming the Borg's representative for Humanity: Locutus of Borg. The cube proceeds toward Sector 001 on a mission to assimilate Earth. 2367 * The Borg cube engages Starfleet at Wolf 359, battling against forty starships. Using the knowledge of Starfleet tactics and armaments taken from Picard, the Borg have already adapted to the fleet's strategy, destroying 39 ships and killing or assimilating 11,000 lives. ** Locutus is taken back from the Borg cube by the Enterprise crew who attempt to use his connection to the collective to learn about the Borg's weaknesses. ** Through Locutus, the android Data plants a command into the Borg Collective, directing the drones aboard the cube to enter their regeneration cycle. This malfunction results in a self-destruct system being triggered that destroys the Borg cube in Earth orbit. Upon the cube's destruction, Captain Picard is severed from the collective. * In the Delta Quadrant, the Borg attack the Brunali homeworld for the first time. * A Borg scout sphere in the Delta Quadrant crash-lands on an unidentified planet, with only four drones surviving. The drones each originate from Unimatrix 01 and Seven of Nine is among them. For a time, the drones are severed from the collective and their individual memories resurface. Having only been a child when she was assimilated, Seven becomes afraid of being alone while Two, Three and Four decide that they don't want to rejoin the collective. Seven forces them to return, however, by implanting them with new interlink nodes connecting them to one another, but they remain connected together even after they return to the collective. 2368 * A Borg scout ship crashes on a moon in the Argolis Cluster. Four of the five drones aboard die on impact, with the sole survivor - Three of Five - later being rescued by the Enterprise-D. Cut off from the collective, Three of Five develops a sense of individuality. The Enterprise crew plan to install an invasive program into the drone's neural implants, but as the drone continues to develop its sense of self, the plan is scrapped. Naming the former drone "Hugh", the Enterprise crew return him to the crash site, knowing that the collective will be coming to recover him. When Hugh is reincorporated into the collective, his new sense of individuality spreads like a virus throughout the hive, causing several drones to disconnect from the collective. * A Borg cube travelling through the Nekrit Expanse in the Delta Quadrant is struck by an electrokinetic storm, deactivating a large portion of its crew. Those that survived the storm have their link to the collective severed and abandon the cube, settling on an uninhabited planet. 2370 * The Borg attack the Brunali homeworld for the second time. 2371 * The Borg make first contact with Species 6339 and deem them worthy of assimilation, later assimilating most of their population. 2373 * The Borg launch their second invasion of the Federation, once again sending a single cube. It destroys the Federation colony on Ivor Prime before proceeding to Earth. * The Battle of Sector 001 begins as the Borg engage a Federation fleet commanded by Admiral Hayes. Starfleet suffer heavy losses, but the sudden intervention of Jean-Luc Picard and the Enterprise-E leads to the fleet targeting a heavily damaged section of the cube's outer hull. The cube's power grid destabilizes and the ship explodes, but not before a sphere emerges and heads towards Earth. The sphere opens a temporal vortex, travelling back in time to 2063 on a mission to prevent first contact between Humanity and the Vulcans. The Enterprise follows them back and manages to stop them. * Investigating a string of quantum singularities in their home territory, the Borg Collective discovers a realm beyond the Milky Way that becomes known as "fluidic space", inhabited by a race the collective refers to as Species 8472. Viewing Species 8472 as the pinnacle of biological evolution, the Borg attempt to assimilate them, but the aliens' cell structure is so dense that the Borg's nanoprobes are destroyed as soon as they breach the cell membrane. ** Enraged by the Borg's incursion into fluidic space, Species 8472 retaliate with overwhelming force, swarming into the Milky Way galaxy with the intention of exterminating not only the Borg, but all life. Over a five-month period, the Borg suffer attack after attack and are defeated on every occasion. 2374 * The Borg Collective encounter the USS Voyager, a lone Federation starship lost in the Delta Quadrant. Captain Kathryn Janeway attempts to negotiate a deal with the collective, offering tactical information on Species 8472. This leads to a temporary alliance between the Borg and Voyager; both parties work together to modify Borg nanotechnology and produce a bio-molecular weapon that can affect Species 8472. During this time, Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01 acts as the collective's representative to Voyager. ** Voyager eventually develops a series of bio-molecular warheads by combining the enhanced nanoprobes with their photon torpedoes. After a handful of their bioships are destroyed by this new weapon, Species 8472 ceases their attack on the Delta Quadrant and return to their realm. ** The Borg terminate their alliance with Voyager and Seven of Nine attempts to hijack the ship. The Voyager crew, however, are able to sever her link with the collective. Following this, Seven of Nine's human DNA begins reasserting itself and rejects her implants, and so Voyager's Emergency Medical Hologram surgically removes the majority of Seven's cybernetic components. From then on, Seven begins to rediscover her individuality and becomes a member of Voyager's crew. * Some weeks after the Species 8472 conflict, the collective carries out the assimilation of Species 116, a race that had eluded the collective for centuries. 23 colonies are either assimilated or destroyed outright with Species 116's sentry vessels being overwhelmed by a swarm of Borg cubes. Roughly 20,000 members of the species survive the invasion of their homeworld and scatter across the galaxy. * Months following the assimilation of Species 116, a lone member of the species, Arturis, returns to his homeworld alone after failing to abduct the crew of Voyager. Arturis and his ship are promptly assimilated. 2375 * A Borg sphere intercepts a Borg proximity signal emanating from Unimatrix 325. The sphere arrives in proximity to a proto-nebula where it encounters the USS Voyager, detecting the presence of a highly advanced cybernetic organism aboard. This cyborg, composed of 29th century technology, transports aboard the sphere and seizes control of it, piloting it into the nebula where the gravimetric forces crush it into oblivion. * A Borg cube attempts to assimilate a Species 6339 vessel, but in doing so contracts a synthetic pathogen tailored specifically to target the Borg. The virus causes many of the drones to malfunction and the cube's systems to fail, resulting in its destruction. * On stardate 52619, a Borg probe intercepts Voyager as it travels through Unimatrix 424. In the ensuing battle, the probe is destroyed when Voyager beams a photon torpedo aboard, which detonates near the probe's power matrix. * A heavily damaged Borg sphere is shadowed by Voyager, her crew planning to steal a transwarp coil. When Voyager is detected, the collective access Seven of Nine's neural tranceiver and communicate with her, telling her to rejoin the collective otherwise Voyager will be assimilated. ** When Operation: Fort Knox is put into action, Voyager's crew succeed in acquiring a transwarp coil, though only because the Borg allow it. Seven of Nine remains onboard the sphere while Voyager is forced to flee without her. The sphere then enters transwarp and travels to Borg space, entering the collective's primary Unicomplex. There, Seven is brought face-to-face with the Borg Queen. ** The day after Seven arrives at Unimatrix 1, she accompanies the Borg Queen as she oversees the assimilation of Species 10026. Seven is coerced into aiding with the assimilation, but the former drone helps four captives escape by beaming them onto a damaged vessel and masking their lifesigns. The Borg still manage to detect the escapees, but allow them to leave at Seven's urging. Regardless, over 300,000 members of Species 10026 are assimilated. ** The collective makes new plans to assimilate Earth by developing a biogenic charge that will disperse a nanovirus into Earth's atmosphere, assimilating the population gradually. Seven of Nine is ordered to assist in developing the virus, but she refuses. At this time, Captain Janeway and a team of Voyager officers arrive at the Unicomplex aboard the Delta Flyer in order to rescue Seven. ** Captain Janeway and the Delta Flyer rescue Seven from Unimatrix 1, but the Borg Queen sends her ship after them, chasing them through a transwarp conduit. Voyager awaits on the other side of the conduit, and after the Flyer emerges, fires a volley of photon torpedoes at the conduit's threshold. This causes the matter-stream to destabilize and the conduit to collapse, destroying the Borg diamond. * The Borg launch another attack on the Brunali homeworld, this time assimilating a small vessel carrying a Brunali child named Icheb. Unknown to the Borg, Icheb carries a genetically-engineered virus that targets Borg physiology. When Icheb is assimilated, the virus spreads among the cube's population, killing all drones except those within the self-contained environments of a maturation chamber. Only a handful of children are left aboard the cube, their development incomplete. Nevertheless, the juvenile Borg form their own heirarchy and attempt to regain contact with the collective. 2376 * By this time, the Borg drones that were linked together by Seven of Nine eight years prior manage to escape the collective. How they managed to escape is unknown. * The Borg cube operated by a group of neonatal drones manages to contact the collective, but receive no response. The collective deems the children too damaged to be worthy of reassimilation and permanently severs their connection to the hive-mind. ** Later this year, the juvenile Borg capture Voyager's support shuttle Delta Flyer, holding four crew members hostage. When they make contact with Voyager, the drones threaten to kill the hostages unless Voyager surrenders its deflector dish. Seven of Nine offers to help the children repair their damaged ship and discovers that the collective had received their initial message and chose to ignore it. This causes the First to become enraged and lash out, at which point the other drones step in to defend Seven. When the cube attempts to rip Voyager's deflector off with a tractor beam, Voyager sends a feedback pulse along the beam that overloads the cube's shields. A power surge builds up in the First's console and electrocutes him, resulting in his death. The other drones are brought aboard Voyager under Seven's care who salvages their assimilation profiles, giving them back their true names. * A Borg sphere emerges from a transwarp corridor close to the Brunali homeworld. Having recently reacquired Icheb thanks to Voyager, the Brunali once again use Icheb as a carrier for the pathogen they had developed to kill the Borg. This time, however, Voyager interferes and rescues Icheb, beaming a photon torpedo onto Icheb's transport which detonates once inside the sphere, disabling it long enough for Voyager to flee. * By the end of the year, the Borg Collective has become aware of the existence of Unimatrix Zero, a virtual reality that can be accessed by drones with a recessive mutation where they can exist as individuals during their regeneration cycles. The Borg Queen oversees efforts to identify and deactivate any and all drones with the mutation. 2377 * Due to interference from the crew of Voyager, the mutated drones of Unimatrix Zero organize a resistance effort against the Borg, plunging the collective into civil war. ** Voyager attacks Tactical Cube 138, but the attack is a ploy to allow Captain Janeway, Cmdr. Tuvok and Lt. Torres to infiltrate the vessel and release a nanovirus into its central plexus, transmitting it throughout the collective. While aboard the cube, Janeway, Tuvok and Torres are assimilated, but remain free of the hive-mind's influence thanks to a neural suppressant developed by Voyager's EMH. ** Janeway and her officers gain access to the tactical cube's central plexus and release the nanovirus, transmitting it throughout the collective. This causes the mutant drones to retain their memories of Unimatrix Zero after completing regeneration, allowing them to take action against the Borg in the real world. ** The Borg Queen commands several ships across the galaxy to self-destruct in order to kill a handful of Zeroes and prevent them from liberating any other drones. ** The Borg modify Voyager's nanovirus to target the mutated drones and kill them all, but the Queen uses the captured Janeway to "negotiate", stating she will spare the Zeroes if they rejoin the collective. Janeway relays this ultimatum to Voyager, but rather than give in to the Borg's demands, the crew disrupt the interlink frequency to Unimatrix Zero after warning all of the Zeroes to leave the virtual construct. Once this is done, Unimatrix Zero is deleted while its former residents continue to operate against the collective in the real world. ** With the aid of a Borg sphere controlled by liberated drones, Voyager attack Tactical Cube 138 once again in order to rescue Janeway, Tuvok and Torres. The Borg Queen attempts to deny Voyager this victory by triggering the cube's self-destruct, but they manage to transport their away team over as soon as the cube's shields drop. * Towards the end of the year, Voyager discovers one of six tranwarp hubs in the galaxy hidden within a nebula. With the aid of a version of Kathryn Janeway from the future, Voyager devises a plan that will destroy the hub, cripple the collective and get Voyager back to Earth earlier than the future Janeway's history records. ** Admiral Janeway pilots her stealth shuttle to the Borg Unicomplex via the transwarp hub, pretending to offer the Borg Queen her transphasic torpedo technology in exchange for allowing Voyager to return home. However, her true plan is to allow the Queen to assimilate her and contract a neuralytic pathogen she is carrying. The pathogen disrupts the Queen's connection to the rest of the collective, resulting in widespread malfunctions and damage. ** Due to the neuralytic infection, the Borg Queen falls apart and dies while the Unicomplex self-destructs. Meanwhile, Voyager enters the transwarp hub and destroys the interspatial manifolds that hold the transwarp network together. A Borg sphere pursues Voyager and manages to capture it just as it emerges in proximity to Earth. Several Starfleet ships open fire on the sphere, but it is Voyager that destroys the sphere by firing a transphasic torpedo into its interior. * With the destruction of the Unicomplex and the death of its queen, the Borg Collective is believed to have either been destroyed or at least severely crippled. With its transwarp network collapsed, the Borg are cut off from most of the galaxy, including the Alpha Quadrant, meaning they are no longer a threat to the Federation. Category:Star Trek Category:Borg Collective Category:Backgrounds